Forgotten Memories
by foxthefox
Summary: Cloud is drifting away from his friends, can some old ones rekindle the friendship via some flashbacks? .:OneShot:.


Authors Note

Hey guys.

This idea came to me a little while ago and I've decided to write it out.

Oneshot.

* * *

Forgotten Memories

Cloud was visiting the new Shin-Ra building. He and Tseng had created a deal in which Cloud could use the training room if he didn't interfere in the Turks business anymore. Cloud had been bothered one night by dreams of horrible things that had happened in the past. He grew distant from his friends, even towards Tifa. He started forgetting the importance of friendship and how powerful it makes you.

"I'm surprised the Turks gave me access to their training room." Cloud muttered as the elevator reached floor 64.

Cloud stepped out of the elevator to be greeted by Tseng.

"Good morning Cloud." Tseng said, his voice in the boss like tone that he usually uses against Reno.

"Hello." Cloud said quietly. He wasn't in the mood for any social interaction; he just wanted to get to the training room.

"You have two and a half hours. After that, the cadets have access to the room. It is down the hall through the double doors on the left." Tseng stated, leaving as soon as his sentence was finished.

Not saying another word Cloud followed Tseng's directions. He stepped through the double doors and ended up in a large empty room.

"Looks exactly like the one in the Shin-Ra building." Cloud sighed, his giant sword at his side.

"That's cause we copied it exactly from the Shin-Ra building, for training purposes y'know!" said a voice from behind a glass wall.

_Two way mirror_. Cloud thought as he walked slowly towards the wall, "I know it's you Reno! I'm guessing you need to run this thing?" Cloud questioned.

Behind the mirror, Reno was lying back on his chair, his feet rested on the desk in front of him. A laptop hooked up to a large hard drive-like structure was propped on his lap.

"Yeah man! Just tell me what you want and I'll make em for ya!" Reno called through the window.

"Just give me some Shinra-MP's. I haven't fought in a while, I could be rusty." Cloud said quietly.

"Shinra MP's over a recreation of hmm what do we have here…That dragon thing! I think it was called Schizo." Reno mocked as he pushed a few buttons.

"Just give me the MP's." Cloud said, getting annoyed with Reno.

"Already done it." Reno said quickly, sensing Cloud's annoyance.

Cloud turned around from the glass wall and watched as the whole room began to shift. The steel walls morphed into buildings, the floors began to turn into cobblestone paths. Cloud thought he could hear a train in the background of things.

Cloud looked around, he recognized the area well.

"This is right after we destroyed the first reactor." Cloud said quietly.

"Freeze!" a voice yelled, as the voice finished bullets hit the ground beside Cloud's feet, sparks flying from the bullets hitting the stone.

"Ah here they are." Cloud said smugly as he lifted his sword.

"Kickass." Reno said quietly as he watched Cloud's immense fighting skill from behind the hologram.

All of a sudden, a spark blew in the hard drive and everything went haywire. All of Reno's equipment turned off, the door to get out of the room locked by itself and the two way window that displayed the training room just became a bright light.

"Uh, Tseng's gonna kill me for breaking his stuff again." Reno sighed.

Cloud had taken down the MP's with no problem at all.

"Did Shin-Ra even train these guys?" Cloud asked himself as he sheathed his sword on his back.

"This way to the next simulation Cloud." A voice called from below the bridge.

_Was that Reno? _Cloud wondered as he stood over the bridge. He looked over the side, _I wonder if the train is going to appear again._ Cloud thought as he jumped over the side of the bridge.

The room quickly became a large white area as the ground changed itself again. The room completed its change and Cloud had to take a minute to figure out where he was. _This was so long ago._ Cloud thought as he looked around. He was on top of what seemed to be the edge of a cliff. Behind him Cloud saw a sight that had been flashing in his mind since the day it happened. There were piles of Shin-Ra soldiers, all dead, blood staining there armour.

"It can't be, this is the day that…" Cloud said, not finishing his sentence.

He took a step forward away from the edge of the cliff. His body shook as he willed himself to turn around. He looked straight towards the edge of the cliff, his mind raced as he saw exactly what he didn't want to see.

His best friend, lying on the edge of the cliff, his body bloodstained and bullet ridden.

"Za..Zack." Cloud stuttered as the ground below him faded into white nothingness again.

The field quickly changed again, as soon as the first platform faded into view Cloud recognized where he was instantly. Before the area had even finished being built a fit of adrenaline struck Cloud. He charged at the platform, he saw the people standing on it, he watched as the Holy materia fell into the water; the deed has already been done. But Cloud wanted revenge.

He uttered only one word, "SEPHIROTH!"

Cloud raised his sword to strike the silver haired general before he could flee but it was as if the hologram knew what it was doing. Before Cloud's blade could even reach the tip of Sephiroth's hair the long blade of the Masamune had already deflected the blow.

"Why did you have to do it!" Cloud said angrily.

Sephiroth stood there motionless, like a lifeless dummy.

"You killed her!" Cloud said again, he raised his sword again and swung, only to have his strike deflected again.

"Damnit!" Cloud muttered angrily.

_What the hell is wrong with this simulation._ Cloud thought angrily.

As soon as Cloud raised his sword to strike again, the whole room faded to white again.

_Aeris…Zack…How could you both die. _Cloud thought as he floated through space. That same thought that had tormented him for so long floated through his mind again, _I'm not fit to save anybody._

"HEY!" A voice yelled to him.

Cloud didn't realize he had landed; the area around him was still completely white. He felt something stroke against his leg. Cloud looked down; he saw bright coloured flowers completely surrounding his feet.

"Don't go thinking that again Cloud." The voice said to him again.

"Who is that?" Cloud said cautiously, he spun around, examining the area.

"You forget my voice? Dude un cool!" The voice said sarcastically.

A different voice, a feminine voice piped up after that comment.

"Oh give him a break; he's still probably confused about what's been going on around him, and who we are."

"Well let's show him." The male voice said.

In front of Cloud two figures formed. One wore a pink dress, had long brown hair and was wearing a pink ribbon in her hair. The other had black spiky hair not unlike Cloud's except for the colour. He was wearing a first class soldier uniform and had a large sword held in his hands.

"Hey Cloud!" the female said enthusiastically.

"We've heard that you've forgotten about your friends down on earth. Thinking that you can't save anybody again." The male said angrily.

"But Zack, Aeris I couldn't save you." Cloud said sadly.

"Come on Cloud, you know you've been forgiven, and never blamed for what happened. It's all part of life! You lose some you gain some." Zack said, still with an angry tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Cloud muttered quietly.

"We've already said you've been forgiven Cloud." Aeris said quietly, "But I think Zack wants to teach you a lesson."

"We brought you through those memories so that you realized you can never actually forget your friends. But I kind of want to still beat the crap out of you for being so angsty Cloud." Zack joked as he raised the Buster Sword, "So as friends, will you kindly let me kick your butt?" Zack laughed.

Cloud let a smile spread across his face slowly. He raised the Tsurugi in front of him.

"Me lose? Come on you've got to be kidding." Cloud laughed.

Cloud and Zack both smirked. They charged at each other, their swords clashing in a final duel against friends. Aeris and Zack's jobs were done. They rekindled the power of friendship in Cloud's heart, and they even got to see him again. Aeris smiled as she watched Cloud and Zack battle throughout the flower field.

* * *

Done.

The things I come up with in the shower eh?

I'm pretty sure I'll rewrite this one day.

R&R thanks.

Fox


End file.
